Power converters convert direct-current (DC) power into alternating-current (AC) power, AC power into DC power, and/or a level of DC power into another level. A typical example of these power converters, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-110400, includes semiconductor modules, a capacitor, and a pair of positive and negative busbars that electrically connect the semiconductor modules and the capacitor with each other. Specifically, each of the semiconductor modules includes power terminals. Each of the power terminals has opposing first and second surfaces. Each of the busbars includes connectors. The connectors of the one of the busbars are respective joined to the first surfaces of the corresponding power terminals of each semiconductor module, and the connectors of the other of the busbars are also joined to the first surfaces of the corresponding power terminals of each semiconductor module.